


We’re a Teeny Tiny Band

by orphan_account



Series: We Were Born to Make History [4]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Angst, Dysfunctional Family, Family Drama, Fluff, Gen, Reincarnation, Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22110397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Everyone deserves a second chance at a happy ending.(or, Mary, Elizabeth, Edward, and Mae are reincarnated and are forced to share a flat. This seems good in theory, but meh in practice.)
Series: We Were Born to Make History [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550809
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	We’re a Teeny Tiny Band

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again!  
> It’s been a while since I’ve written anything for Six, and that’s because my main focus has been on my We Were Born to Make History series, which is a collection of fanfics or oneshots based off of different historical musicals.  
> I’m deciding to start a bigger part of that project, focusing on Six and the kids of our beloved queens. Updates may come slow, as I have a lot of stuff I wanna write. 
> 
> Now, some stuff about the story itself. I’ve been wanting to return to writing about Six for a little bit now, and I think it’s finally time I accomplish that goal. Here’s some things to keep in mind while reading:
> 
> -Mary’s 18, Elizabeth’s 16, Edward’s 15, and Mae’s 10.
> 
> -This won’t have a central storyline outside of the children getting used to each other, so if you have any requests, lemme know!
> 
> -The queens aren’t a major part in this fanfic. They’ll appear from time to time on flashbacks or in little snippets at the end of chapters, but with the exception of a few chapters, that’s it.
> 
> And I’m pretty sure that’s all! Remember to stay safe in these cold months, and always treat people with kindness.
> 
> Best regards,  
> Cherry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginnings of four of Henry Vll’s children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw, if you hate on Andrea Macasaet or Courtney Bowman, please stop. It’s not being nice to the people who work their butts off to give you a good show.

One.

After several tragic ends, the queen finally bores a healthy child.

She comes into the world kicking and screaming, but in the end, she’s just as precious as a jewel, and the queen adores her right away.

She, her.

Henry was unsatisfied with his child, a girl could never make a good heir to the throne.

But his wife didn’t care, she loved her little Mary no matter the circumstances.

But whatever Henry didn’t like wasn’t good enough under any circumstances. But, he was certain a boy was to come.

Unfortunately, years passed, and the queen failed to provide him with a male heir, making him form a newfound distain for his wife.

Soon, he found someone else, a woman just eleven years his junior. Surely she could provide him with a son.

On May 23rd 1533, Henry divorced his wife Catherine. It would be a very long time until Mary ever saw her mother again.

_Two._

By the time the marriage was declared invalid, Henry had already this woman that he had found. She was witty, flirtatious, and knew her place under her husband.

But much like the woman that came before her, she struggled to provide the king a son, or any baby, for that matter.

But finally, she gives birth to a giggly little girl with hair in a brightest shade of red Anne had ever seen. The new queen finds herself loving the girl right away.

But she’s a girl.

Word gets out that Henry’s in love with another woman yet again, so Ms. Boleyn attempts to win him back in various different ways, learning how much of a utter douche her husband is along the way.

To get pay back, Henry has her beheaded for a numerous amount of crimes, none of which are even true.

Jokes on him, because her daughter Elizabeth will soon be the most loved queen to ever rule the country.

_Three._

Ten days later, Henry marries his new beloved wife, who vows to much better and more loyal than his last two.

But deep down, she is terrified.

Her one purpose was to provide the king with a boy, anymore girls would set him off the edge at this point. But whatever happened, she would stand strong, fighting until her final moment.

Almost a year after her wedding, she found herself a mother.

A mother of a baby boy.

Jane Seymour had finally gave England a male heir.

But the long and painful labor had left her weak, but she fought like a true warrior for two whole weeks.

And she loves her Edward like a true mother would, up until her time on Earth was cut short. 

Ten years later, Henry Vlll died, and Edward was declared king. He ruled for six years before a fever weakened him.

He was fought until his death, just like his mother.

No one cares enough to mention him in the history books, though.

_Four._

Shortly after Henry’s death, his final wife, Catherine Parr, finally remarried her one true love, Thomas Seymour. The two had a baby girl during the autumn months, who they called Mae.

Parr wished she could’ve seen her grown into a beautiful young woman, but much like Jane, it was not to be, as she died shortly after giving birth.

Mae left her father behind two years later, just like her mom. What else can I say? The 1500s were rough.

Oh, wait.

Mary, Elizabeth, Edward, and Mae are all sharing a small flat together, not far from their moms’ mansion.

Why are they alive in 2020? Heck, why are their moms and two other wives of Henry preforming on West End to prove their husband doesn’t define their life? Well, no one really knows, not even I.

But it sure would make a good fanfic...


End file.
